


Turn Back Time

by daffodoie



Category: NCT (Band), WayV (Band)
Genre: Androids, Dystopia, Kun and Ten are humans with implanted biocomponents, KunTen are naughty and Doyoung is an innocent time traveller, M/M, Science Fiction, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:21:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29002140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daffodoie/pseuds/daffodoie
Summary: Doyoung travels back in time to find out more about two criminals who had rebelled against their government when they decided to illegally  replace their body parts with biocomponents originally made for androids.Once faced with the intriguing, artful couple, his mission - along with all rationality - left his mind.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Qian Kun, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Qian Kun, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Qian Kun
Comments: 3
Kudos: 46





	Turn Back Time

“Of course, it had to be me,” Doyoung mumbled and frowned to himself as he fumbled to put on his control belt and watch.

Being a young recruit with barely any experience in the field, Doyoung couldn’t understand why they had to send him to investigate the most infamous crime duo of the century.

Being part of the group of historical investigators of the year of 2090 _was_ what he had signed up for, but he would’ve expected a bit more guidance before they let him venture back sixty years, armed with his invisibility shield and emergency line back to the future, in order to find out more about the lives of the criminals.

He sighed to himself, making sure his belt wouldn’t malfunction and his way back to his own decade was secured. The last thing he needed was for anyone to see him sneaking around and find out he’s a time traveller.

But despite his complaints, there was some excitement bubbling up beneath the surface. As much as he despised rebellious lawbreakers like them, he couldn’t deny his curiosity. He wondered if the 2030s were actually as chaotic as they were described to him, he’d find out soon enough.

The beginning of the production of androids had begun in the year of 2020 and they seemingly used them for everything – that aspect hadn’t changed much. Androids were still very much part of their lives, carrying out tasks that couldn’t be done with human hands or minds, but they were much more closely monitored and the possession of any of their separate biocomponents was against the law.

They had seen what had happened when humans, the first ones being the subjects of his first time travelling mission, got their hands on a heart that’d beat forever or an eye that could analyse another human or android in real time through illegal procedures.

Thankfully, the government had become very strict on keeping humans and androids separate – Doyoung couldn’t imagine why anyone would want to give up the living parts they were born with for an artificial piece of metal that attached to where the real body part had been.

It was the last piece of natural humanity they had left, everything else being manufactured and manipulated through the vastly and rapidly improving technology.

His supervisor wished him good luck with a toothy grin. Doyoung wasn’t scared per se when he entered the chamber that’d throw him back sixty years, he knew the chance of him even just getting a scratch was pretty much impossible with his level of equipment, but he was still apprehensive about only having himself to rely on once he got there.

He calmed himself with deep breaths and crossed his arms. He’d snoop around a bit and he’d be back before he knew it, nothing would go wrong.

Doyoung closed his eyes.

-

His colleagues hadn’t been lying when they said the travelling chamber gave you serious whiplash.

Doyoung rubbed the back of his head while simultaneously activating his shield that’d allow him to appear invisible to the population of the year of 2030 but still allow him full view of his surroundings.

He had landed on some sort of deserted field. There was no one in sight, the grounds were dry and dusty.

There was only a brick-shaped building in front of him – a monstrous, grey block placed seemingly in the middle of nowhere that reminded him of a monolith.

The facade had no windows, no doors, but surely there must be an entrance somewhere. Unless, of course, he had messed up when setting the coordinates and landed somewhere else entirely, maybe in front of a real monolith, instead of the high surveillance facility the criminals were kept at.

He looked around one last time to make sure it was all clear before he decided he’d take a walk around the building.

And, sure enough, once he made it around the side of the building, he saw an entrance, a vault door made out of iron.

Doyoung couldn’t help but snicker at the sight. _That’s what they called heightened security?_

He opened the door with ease, the amused grin still on his face as he slipped inside sneakily. 

Upon letting the door fall shut, he was faced with some sort of long hallway shaped like a trapeze, no guards in sight, but he could hear voices in the distance.

He cautiously took a few more steps, taking in the jumble of lights, cables and pipes all around the facility.

The hallway was lit up with weak yellow lights and there seemed to be glass screens all the way down the walls, but some of the rooms behind the glass were darkened, he couldn’t see inside of them.

He carefully looked around and noticed scanners next to every window. _Card scanners perhaps_ , he thought.

Doyoung shrieked when a jarring sound of loud laughter rang through the pipes along the walls, the distant echo bouncing off the steel interior of the hallway – thank God for his soundproof shield, that would’ve been embarrassing if anyone had heard.

 _What kind of crazy laugh was that anyway?_ , he thought while he stumbled back a step towards the glass just behind him and put a hand on his chest.

But then, he shrieked again when a voice called out to him from behind.

“That’s just Yangyang, don’t mind him.”

Doyoung jumped and spun around.

He could now look into the lit up room behind one of the glass screens. The room was littered with shards of mirrors, the white walls had been torn apart and flickering lights were dangling down from the ceiling.

In the middle of it all sat a blue-haired man, who was now looking up at him with a smirk as he played with one of the mirror shards, streaks of blood grazing his face and neck.

“You can see me?” Doyoung asked, his voice shaking subtly.

“I can hear you too,” the other replied casually, dragging the sharp piece of mirror against the back of one of his hands absentmindedly.

Doyoung frowned and felt his neck flush in embarrassment – fuck his ‘soundproof’ shield. He checked to see if his protective screen was still on, which it was, before he looked back up at the other in disbelief, unsurely fumbling with the belt.

“How- Why, you’re not supposed to be able to know I’m here,” he said as he furrowed his brows and tried to think of a way to fix his shield.

But the blue-haired man didn’t even seem bothered by him in the slightest.

“Well, I don’t know what to tell you. What’s that thing wrapped around you?” The other asked and pushed himself up to walk closer towards the glass separating them.

It was only then that Doyoung could see the metallic shimmer under the right sleeve of his white jacket – a mechanical arm. It felt like he was forcing down a lump in his throat as he swallowed and realized who the person in the cell was.

“Wait, you’re Kun.. right? You’re _that_ Kun,” he said hesitantly, staring into the dark eyes behind the glass.

There was a playful glint in Kun’s eyes when he nodded. He put his left hand, his real hand, up against the glass, his palm pressing against it firmly.

“And you are?” Kun asked, tilting his head with an unsettling grin on his face.

Doyoung felt his heartbeat accelerate. He took a step back, but he had already locked eyes with Kun and didn’t seem to be able to look away.

 _This wasn’t how it was supposed to go._ They had gone on many missions like this and no one had ever been able to see through their shields. Doyoung’s hands began trembling – if he could see him, then surely others could too.

Doyoung needed to get out.

And he had been ready to bolt to get to safety and back to his own time when he heard another voice.

The creepy smile on Kun’s face only deepened as he watched Doyoung’s face twist into shock once again.

“Whatever it is that you have on, I’m pretty sure we’re the only ones who can see through it.”

The cell opposite the one Kun was in now lit up as well, another face appearing in front of Doyoung when he turned around.

And he held his breath when he was faced with the sly smile on the face of the person on the other side of the glass with half their face covered by blonde hair.

“You’re obviously not supposed to be here. Are you lost, pretty boy?”

The blonde boy in the other cell observed Doyoung carefully from head to toe and when his gaze finally reached his face, Doyoung saw the blue light radiating through his hair from his left eye and inhaled sharply.

“Cat got your tongue?” he added, giggling to himself.

That was none other than Ten, Kun’s partner in crime. It had to be – the sharp features, his signature artificial blue eye and cocky aura were unmistakable.

Doyoung was standing in the lonely hallway with each half of the infamous pair on either side of him. He felt trapped between them as they eyed him almost predatorily.

Suddenly, he heard a high-pitched signal coming from Ten’s cell. And it only took another second for the door to his cell to slide open.

His quivering shoulders must’ve been visible to both of them and his instincts were telling him to run as fast as he could, abandon the investigation and never come back. 

But he stood frozen in his place when Ten stepped over the threshold of his cell and approached him with one of his hands in his pockets and the other holding an identity card between two fingers.

“They never learn, no matter how many times I steal their cards. It’s too easy,” he said as he held the card up in front of Doyoung’s face. 

Doyoung’s hands clenched into fists and he started breathing faster the closer Ten got to him.

Ten smiled at him almost fondly, face impossibly close to Doyoung’s, and gently dragged the corner of the card against Doyoung’s cheek, making his breath hitch.

His legs felt like they were about to give in, but Ten only threw him one last glance before he walked over to Kun’s door and scanned the card.

Doyoung managed to snap out of his dazed state when he realized he was about to stand in the same hallway with two of the smartest and most cunning people of the century.

He glanced back towards the door he first entered through, feeling the clamminess in his hands, but powering through it, and prepared to make a run for it.

But Kun never stepped out of the cell. In fact, Ten hadn’t even backed away from the door after opening it. He simply stepped inside, Kun holding one of his hands and pulling him in, only letting go briefly to let Ten close the door again.

Soon enough, Doyoung stood in the hallway by himself again. And he watched in awe, body fully tense, as Ten threw his arms around Kun in the brightly lit cell, treading on the broken pieces on the ground carelessly as the two shared an intimate embrace, exchanging uncharacteristically sweet smiles.

“Relax, we’re not a threat, are we? What’s your name?” Ten asked him.

Doyoung was sure his supervisor wouldn’t be happy to hear about him making friends in another decade, but his rational mind didn’t seem to care as he complied to his request.

“Doyoung,” he replied briefly, chewing on his lips nervously.

The couple kept the smiles on their faces that completely overwhelmed all of Doyoung’s senses, but he was left powerless – his body wouldn’t have moved had he wanted it to.

“Why.. why are you two in here?” Doyoung asked, knowing the answer, but he did get there to do more research so he might as well use the opportunity, as odd as it may be.

“You’re cute, but I doubt you don’t know,” Kun chuckled, “you called me ‘that Kun’ after all.”

The mischievous tone of his voice startled Doyoung and he looked over to Ten, who seemed just as amused as the other, leaving Doyoung no less anxious than before.

He fidgeted with his fingers, asking himself whether what he was doing was going to get him into trouble – if he wasn’t already in trouble.

Ten sighed, seemingly taking pity on him.

“You don’t conform, you get ‘detained’ – which means you end up here and, sooner or later, dead,” he started, tapping his fingers against Kun’s jaw absentmindedly.

“You can probably tell by our “parts” that we did not conform. Why would we live like the manipulated, austere, brainless lot they are?” Kun continued for him, gently tucking strands of Ten’s blonde hair back.

Another frown grazed Doyoung’s face, _what are they talking about?_

Still, he didn’t dare to interrupt them and observed them as they almost danced with each other and spoke like they forgot Doyoung was even there.

“They love to talk about humanity, but they’ve already taken everything away that makes us human,” Ten said, his voice taking on a bitter note, ”we can’t speak our minds anywhere without the threat of being taken in, we can’t acquire or spread knowledge without being accused of treason, we can’t express ourselves in any way.”

“Everything we have left is the autonomy over our own bodies, that’s the last thing they can take from us. That’s why we’re here,” Kun concluded, turning his attention back to Doyoung.

The two of them walked closer to the glass, making Doyoung back away nervously.

“They hate what we do, but they love to experiment on us, planting even more biocomponents into us. They’re using us for their research before they get rid of us and hide that we ever existed. Hypocrites, all of them,” Ten almost spat out the words, rolling his eyes simultaneously.

Whatever he had expected, what Doyoung was seeing _now_ surely wasn’t it. He knew he shouldn’t, he didn’t think he _would_ feel any empathy for the two men in front of him. 

But he couldn’t convince himself that the look on Ten’s face, the gleam of one and the genuinity of the other eye, didn’t make his knees quiver. He was speechless as they stared him down, he felt conflicted. He couldn’t imagine either of the half-human, half-android duo being half as destructive or dangerous as what was described to him – not when they seemed so vulnerable in their glass cells.

They’d never know how history would remember them – that their side of the story and their circumstances would be completely left out. For some reason, he felt an urge to tell them, but how would he explain to them that he was from a completely different time?

Kun didn’t leave him much more time to think about his next move when his eyes suddenly lit up and he now brought both of his hands, the artificial and the human one, up flat against the glass.

“Do you want to come inside?”

Doyoung snapped out of his reverie, eyes widening as he looked back at the two and saw the enthusiastic expression grazing both of their faces.

“What?”

“Yes, come inside!” Ten chirped excitedly, already moving to open the door.

Doyoung watched in a daze as both Ten and Kun held out a hand towards him, inviting him into the cold, torn up cell.

 _Leave, leave, leave now_ , his mind was telling him.

 _Don’t go in, run,_ it kept on yelling at him. 

Doyoung took a step forward, but instead of going back down the hall, back to safety, he approached the pair.

They waited eagerly, extending their hands towards Doyoung. They didn’t speak, but their voices still seemed to call out to him, coaxing him to join them. 

Completely enthralled, he continued to comply.

Doyoung lifted his hands hesitantly before stepping into the cell, feeling the difference in sensation of their hands – Ten’s feeling gentle and careful as he wrapped his fingers around Doyoung’s, while the cool, metallic palm of Kun’s hand made him flinch momentarily.

Doyoung let them pull him into the cell, closing the door behind him again.

They caged him instantly; he could feel the steady pressure of Kun’s arms as they snuck around his waist to pull him closer, making him instinctively stumble until he felt his back hit the wall, Ten’s hand came up to his face at the same time, almost curiously stroking his cheek, lifting his chin gingerly, as they locked eyes.

Both of their gazes weighed him down, rendering him unable to move – or so it felt.

He couldn’t turn away, he couldn’t bring himself to care about how little he wanted to turn away from Kun’s voice or Ten’s touch. 

“You’re so pretty, wouldn’t you wanna stay with us?" Kun whispered to him, pressing even closer against him.

The dark pair of eyes piercing through his own made his heart pound in his chest – Doyoung laid his hand against his arm, he didn’t know whether he did it to keep him at a distance or the opposite.

“We’ll have so much fun,” Ten chuckled, the blue iris of his left eye beaming at the other.

His fingers threaded through Doyoung’s hair at the back of his head and he tugged softly, resulting in him letting out a gasp that he immediately hushed.

Doyoung’s brain might as well have been left in the future as he struggled to keep a clear head with the overwhelming feeling of their fingers against his skin.

Maybe Doyoung would turn back time again,

maybe Doyoung would _stay_ back in time.

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by  
> [A Little Wonder's "Awaken The World" theme](https://twitter.com/littlewonderfic?s=09), but sadly couldn't be a part of it due to lack of time on my part.
> 
> Thank you for reading and please leave a comment if you enjoyed!


End file.
